Crisis of the Clans
by Aerolith
Summary: A cat has planned for months to take over their clan... Soon, the whole forest around the lake will become their domain... They have a different plan then most... With a frail leader on her last life, Riverclan doesn't stand a chance of what is to come on one peaceful day. Rated M for lemons and gore.
1. 1: A Normal Clan

**Hello everybody! You may notice that this chapter in a now-renamed story has been edited. And now when you read on, you wonder how the next lot of chapters ever came from something that looked like this chapter? Well, don't worry if you do find chapters like that! I'm currently working on it. ouo**

* * *

><p>Lilacpaw was a young she-cat of Riverclan. She had sleek grey fur with deep blue eyes that could easily be mistaken for a dark purple.<p>

The she-cat looked around the busy Riverclan camp, wanting someone to play or hunt with. This was her first moon as an apprentice, and it was pretty boring. There were six apprentices, (not including her,) but they never played with her. Lilacpaw scouted around the camp, looking for places to play. From where she sat, she could spot and name some of the clan members.

The leader was Rosestar, a black she-cat with red chest fur. Rosestar's deputy, Shadowtail, was a dark grey tom with a white tail tip. Yarrowleaf was the medicine cat, she was a white she-cat with a grey right ear and tip of tail. Her left fore paw was also grey, and her left eye matched. There were lots of cats in the clan, unfortunately, there was only one queen and she currently had four kits.

Her mentor, Flowertail called her over. She wanted Lilacpaw and a couple other cats to go hunting for the clan. These cats were Soulpaw, Smallclaw, Oakriver, and Batpaw. Batpaw was a bit jumpy, and this was her very first hunting patrol. Lilacpaw had been on one already, but these patrols were an honor to be on. The camp was still busy as usual when she came back. Lilacpaw caught a few fish, she felt like she was the master at fishing! Of course though, she knew she wasn't as good as everyone else, but she liked to believe she was.

All a cat had to do was stand over the water and make sure their shadow wouldn't fall on it, or else the fish would be frightened and swim away, then wait for a fish to come by. The cat would dart out their paw to get it to jump out at fall on the ground and bite it before it has a chance to struggle.

At camp, the warriors were sharing tongues over by the warriors den. The only two elders were sharing a conversation with each other. Rosestar was with her deputy, and Lilacpaw could tell they seemed to have started a small relationship shortly after Rosestar appointed Shadowtail as her new deputy. Unfortunately, Rosestar was on her last life, all the others having been taken away when she was in battles, and one simply because Rosestar fell out of a tree in Thunderclan territory during an ambush and broke her neck.

Life in the clan was as usual, peaceful and happy.

_For now._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, as I've stated before, I've decided to begin editing this story! I typed this up such a long time ago and I felt that maybe if I edited it a bit, it wouldn't seem like an eight year old mashed their hands on a keyboard and called it a fanfic. :P Enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Torture has begun

Shadowy Plague Chapter Two ~The Torture Has Begun!~

~~Riverclan~~ Coalblood pushed his way through the entrance, he was a big, broad shouldered, brown tom with a grey tip of tail, and hazel eyes. His friends, more like his goons, are Darkswipe,  
>Blackpelt, and Riverheart. Coalblood's plan was about to take action. The leader was sitting infront of her den, grooming herself. He padded up to Rosestar. "Would you like to go hunting with me,<br>Rosestar?" He said, looking at the leader's frail body. Rosestar agreed, standing up and padding out of camp with Coalblood.  
>He took her to a small clearing, where Coalblood sat down. "What's wrong, why are we stopping?" Rosestar asked, looking around the clearing. "No reason..." Coalblood said, the swiped at Rosestar's muzzle. "Do what I say or get your last life clawed out of you." He growled in her ear. Rosestar whimpered and turn to ran, only to have her flanks clawed by Coalblood. She stayed put, wondering what he was going to do to her. There was some rustling, and Darkswipe, Blackpelt,<br>and Riverheart stepped out infront of Rosestar. Darkswipe rounded her, yanking up her tail.  
>Rosestar yelps as she rose her tail, revealing her tight, virgin core. Darkswipe breathed on it, making Rosestar gasp in pleasure. He licked the soft pink skin of her pussy,<br>making her moan. Then, he stuck his tongue slightly inside and swirled around, causing Rosestar to moan even more. Blackpelt, Coalblood, and Riverheart started licking her all over, making her shiver. Her pussy gets wet as Darkswipe shoves his tongue in and swirls it around and around inside.  
>She felt a strange feeling, and comed. Darkswipe licked it up greedily and shoved a claw in her tight pussy. He moved it around and stuck two more claws in there, clawing her walls brutally,<br>making her yowl in pain. All of the tom's members were sliding out of their casings while they watched her yowl. Darkswipe kept clawing until blood flowed, then he jumped on top of her as his dick was fully erect. He grasped her scruff roughly and muttered in her ear "You're going to enjoy this, kitty..." Darkswipe said, rubbing the tip of his member on the pink skin of her pussy.  
>She moaned as it rubbed and rubbed. "Please... Fuck me now!" Rosestar begged, Darkswipe grinned and shoved with all his might in to Rosestar, making her yowl in pain. He forcefully pounded her, the barbs of his dick were brutally scraping the claw marks he made.<br>She then felt something hot in front of her face, and looked up to see Riverheart, who was extremely horny, along with the rest of the toms. He stuck it in her mouth and starting pumping in and out. Rosestar was forced to suck it, she traced her tongue all along it, squeezing the tip and sucking hard. Darkswipe grunted with each painful thrust, "You're so tight..." He grunted in to her ear as her walls were squeezing his dick. Rosestar couldn't take it and came, which made Darkswipe cum for what seemed forever. She was yowling in pain as her cum was shoved back with Darkswipe's. Coalblood shoved his member inside Rosestar's tail hole and started thrusting in and out. Darkswipe decided he had enough fun and reared back,  
>thrusting in to her pussy and hitting her sensitive spot, which made Rosestar moan. He kept thrusting in to that spot, making Rosestar moan and moan, who soon bucked her ass in rhythm with his to make him go deeper, also making Coalblood go deeper in her tail hole, which also made her yowl in pain. Blackpelt was stilled licking her all over, licking her belly, her ears, and her muzzle. She panted and screamed in pleasure as she came. All the toms pulled out of her after they all came twice, and Rosestar collapsed.<br>Riverheart unsheathed his claws and slashed open her belly and neck, taking her last,  
>life away from her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

Shadowy Plague Chapter Three ~New life~

~~Riverclan~~

They returned and announced Rosestar's death, lieing, and said a fox got her after she chased a squirrel in to the trees. There was Rosestar's lifeless body, her guts spilling out and her neck slashed open, eyes to the sky. Coalblood stepped up, "We are making a new, and better clan. I announce we allowed to mate, or fuck, with eachother whenever we want, infront of the clan or not. I, Coalblood, will be the new leader of Riverclan, and rename it Loveclan. Riverheart, Blackpelt, and Darkswipe will be my new deputies." The clan was confused, they didn't know how to mate. Coalblood saw this and said, "Cherrypaw, come up here." Cherrypaw nervously pawed her way through the crowd, eyes on her. "This is how you mate. Cherrypaw, do the hunting crouch and raise your butt." Coalblood said, Cherrypaw obeyed and did the crouch with her butt up.  
>Coalblood licked the pink skin, making Cherrypaw shudder. He licked all around in side of it, then released. Suddenly, Cherrypaw felt a weight on her shoulders.<br>Coalblood mounted her, grasping her scruff and shoving his member into the virgin pussy, which was waiting to be fucked. Cherrypaw screamed, she was a lot smaller than Coalblood, making his member very painful. The barbs scratched her walls.  
>Coalblood pumped in and out of her,soon filling her screams with moans of pleasure.<br>He hit her sweet spot over and over,making her come, squeezing the walls. This made Coalblood come, his seeds filling her.  
>Coalblood got off her and Cherrypaw fell to the ground, the pleasure was gone from her body, which was warm all over. "I have shown you how to mate. Now, males are like lions,they are dominant. The females have to agree if males call her over to be fucked, or they will be injured. Kits are allowed to be fucked as well, but you'll get a punishment from the mother if she finds out who did it." Coalblood grinned, licking Cherrypaw and shoving her back to the crowd. "Apprentices who fuck atleast five toms,<br>their age, older, or younger, will then be given their Loveclan names, no matter how many moons they are." He said, the clan nodded slowly at the idea. 


	4. Chapter 4 Get used to it

Shadowy Plague Chapter Four ~Get used to it~

~~Loveclan~~

Pinekit sighed, he hated the new clan, in a way, he kind of liked it. He was glad to be able to do whatever he wanted to. He called over his sister, Cloverkit. They were five moons, almost apprentices. Cloverkit shyly came over, and Pinekit said "Follow me Cloverkit!" Cloverkit followed as Pinekit raced out of the den. Pinekit stopped, they found a small clearing in the camp,  
>it was next to the warriors den. It was almost like a cave, Pinekit grinned,<br>looking at his sister.  
>Cloverkit watched him, "What are we gonna play?" She said excitedly,<br>"We're going to play 'Mates'" Pinekit said, then licking her core, making her gasp. "But, Pinekit... We're too young to do this... We're brother and sister!"  
>She said, too late. Pinekit shoved his tongue in her and swirled in around, then mounting her and shoving his tiny member in to her innocent body. She screamed in pain. He was thrusting harder and harder each time. Cloverkit felt a weird feeling, but it felt good. She came, making Pinekit squirt a weird liquid in to her tiny pussy.<br>She was mewling in pleasure when Coalblood padded up. "I see even the kits are adopting our new way." He smirked, sitting down and watching Pinekit fuck the innocence out of poor Cloverkit, who was screaming in pure pleasure.  
>They came so many times, it seemed like the whole clan came to watch. Purekit and Lynxkit were even watching. Pinekit thrusted really hard, hitting a certain spot to make Cloverkit moan, which turned him on even more. They both came and fell down, Pinekit slid his member out of her. "Well done kits, that was just perfect." Coalblood said, licking the kits heads and walking out in to the clearing. "That was great Pinekit! We were meant to be together, brother and sister or not... Can't you see? Always, the way you looked at me, how you longed for my pussy, and now it happened!" Cloverkit said, lieing in a pool of cum.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riverheart called Lilacpaw over, and sat in the middle of the whole clearing. "I need you to help me... clean this dirt out of my fur." He said,  
>Lilacpaw sighed, she started licking his pelt. "A lot lower, the dirt is around there..." He said, Lilacpaw licked his member, making it slowly slide out.<br>Riverheart shoved it in her mouth when it was half way out, grasping her head with his paws and thrusting. The spines scraped the sides of Lilacpaw's mouth, making her mew in protest. Riverheart came in her mouth and slowly slid his member out. Lilacpaw's pussy was wet already, the animal side of her taking over. Riverheart licked her core, swirling his tongue inside. Lilacpaw moaned. The clan got out of their dens sleepily and came to watch. Riverheart then mounted Lilacpaw and rubbed the tip of his dick on her soft pink skin.  
>"I see, you're a virgin... This makes it even more better!" Riverheart grinned, still rubbing the tip against the entrance. Lilacpaw was moaning.<br>"Fuck me... Fuck me now! Please!" She begged.  
>Grinning, Riverheart thrust in to the virgin pussy. Lilacpaw screamed in pain, and kept screaming. The pain faded away in to pure pleasure.<br>She moaned as it was thrusting in and out. She came, tightening her walls which made Riverheart come. They fell to the ground. "That wasn't bad,  
>lets do it again some time!" Lilacpaw said eagerly. Coalblood pushed her to the ground and mounted her, which made Oakpaw come up, his member fully erect. He shoved it in her tail hole, making Lilacpaw scream. Blackpelt then shoved his member in her mouth, all the toms thrusted fast and hard.<br>Lilacpaw was screaming in pleasure as she was fucked in all her holes. Darkswipe pushed off Coalblood, mounting Lilacpaw himself and shoving his member in her pussy, which was leaking out a pink liquid, a mixture of blood and the cum of two toms. He thrusted even faster and harder than the other toms, all the toms fucking her came and so did Lilacpaw. They all collapsed and pulled out of her. Oakpaw was very satisfied with this, and took a liking to the new clan.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Coalblood jumped on to a big grey rock and yowled. "Everyone gather beneath Large Rock." Everyone in the clan padded up and sat down. "Lilacpaw,  
>step forward." Lilacpaw padded forward, proud of how she was fucked by five toms already. She must of been born sexy. "You have fucked five toms in the clan, and have earned your new name. First, for ceremonies, females must be fucked by every tom in the entire clan, kit or elder, in every hole. Toms must call up every female and fuck her in each hole. Now, all of the toms, step up and get ready to fuck the first apprentice made warrior in Loveclan..." He said, the toms stepped up, Lilacpaw crouched down, ready to be mated with by all the toms in the clan. Coalblood swirled his tongue inside the pussy and nipped it, making Lilacpaw jump. Then, Coalblood mounted her and thrust in and out of her pussy, the barbs no longer bothering her. Darkswipe stuck his member in her tail hole, Pinekit licked her all over while Riverheart stuck his member in her mouth. She sucked and moaned with all the pleasure she was being given. Coalblood pulled out, seeing he wasn't making her scream.<br>Darkswipe took his member out too. Coalblood and Darkswipe took three claws and stuck them in her, clawing and raking down her walls, making her yowl in agony. They kept raking and raking till blood poured out of both holes. They clawed her flanks and shoulders and Coalblood mounted her again,  
>thrusting in and out of her pussy, making her scream in agony again. Darkswipe had a different idea. He bit her tail and kept raking her tail hole with those long and sharp claws. After more blood poured, he stuck his member in again,<br>thrusting deep and hard. Coalblood made sure not to hit Lilacpaw's sweet spot.  
>They were raping her now. The three toms were pushed off and replaced with three more. Pinekit was fucking her pussy while two other toms thrusted in and out on both sides. Soon all the toms mated with her, she looked down, her pussy was no longer the tight core it was. It was now a gaping hole, along with her tail hole. Her mouth enjoyed sucking, and the pink liquid was flowing. "Good job,<br>you have shown you can face a raping, or mating. Your new name is Lilacseed."  
>Coalblood said, clawing her pussy again and mounted her, the mating started again. Lilacseed was loving every moment of it, even if her holes were now gaping and blood was flowing. <p>


	5. Chapter 5 Time to Spread

Shadowy Plague Chapter Five ~Time to spread~

~~Loveclan~~

Coalblood and his deputies left camp, leaving male guards at every corner to protect the Loveclan she-cats. Darkswipe and Riverheart broke off the other two toms and went to Shadowclan. Riverheart stalked through the grass, nearing the border of Shadowclan, ready to be taken over. Darkswipe followed him, keeping low.  
>Luckily, two she-cats were exploring their territory, an apprentice and a warrior.<p>

Darkswipe smirked, flicking the tip of his tail and running towards the two,  
>jumping on the back of the apprentice while Riverheart unbalanced the warrior and placed a paw on her shoulders. The two toms nodded at each other, Darkswipe purred and started licking the apprentice, his member was slowly sliding out. "What's going on Smalltail?" The apprentice asked, her eyes never leaving the member of this strange tom. "I'm not sure, just keep quiet and do what they say, Quailpaw." The female replied, Riverheart was licking her muzzle, going down her neck. He neared her core, licking around it. Smalltail whimpered, her animal side pounded inside of her to get out and just beg for him to lick it and mate with her.<p>

The plan had already been discussed, the toms would mate with every she-cat of each clan and gain their trust, killing them if they try to resist them.  
>Soon, the toms would be outnumbered and would be forced to give up their clan to Loveclan to be renamed and changed. Just maybe, if they wanted to, would send out she-cats who could seduce toms and mate with them to gain full trust, so they wouldn't have any traitors that would try to take over. Lilacseed was definitely a seductive she-cat, the way she posed, her tail straight up to show off her pink core.<p>

Riverheart purred, licking the warriors muzzle, acting like a mate would to their other mate. He whispered in her ear, "Do you want to be my mate?" The she-cat stared at him, then nodded. Suddenly, Riverheart's tongue shoved in to her virgin core,  
>licking and swirling so that it wouldn't hurt later. He stuck his member infront of her face and forced it in to her mouth. Smalltail sucked on it, twirling her tongue around the tip, tracing it all the way down. Darkswipe had got the young apprentice to be his mate as well, and was already mounted on her, ready to enter her innocent body.<p>

Darkswipe thrusted in, going slow at first to let the first pain to go away and make it as blissful as possible, then raping her, and finally going slow again. He slowly slid his dick out, making Quailpaw hiss in frustration. Darkswipe entered three claws in to her pussy and raked the walls for what seemed like moons. He stopped,  
>mounting her and painfully forced his dick in to her pussy, making her scream in agony. Riverheart was doing the same, except he only raked her walls a couple times and wasn't so forceful. Darkswipe reared back, jamming in to the young apprentice and hit her sweet spot, making her scream in pleasure.<p>

Soon, the she-cats and toms came, Riverheart and Darkswipe pulled out, licking up the pink mixture and cleaning the cats carefully. They went on fucking even more she-cats that happened to wander straight in to their trap. Soon, they even mated with the she-cat leader, who stepped down and let Darkswipe become the leader, to change the clan for the 'better' and rename the clan. Darkswipe offered to be new leader.

Coalblood made his way through Windclan, fucking every innocent she-cat along the way, soon meeting the leader going on a stroll. This was the famous Windclan leader,  
>Hollowstar. They stalked up to the tom leader, jumping on his back while Blackpelt bit his muzzle to keep him quiet. Coalblood clawed his flanks painfully, licking his muzzle and his neck, which he nipped at. Blackpelt mounted the leader and thrust in to his tail hole, not even warning him. The Windclan leader longed to scream in agony, but his mouth wouldn't open to let him do so. This was his fifth life he was on, doubting the cats could take him.<br>Blackpelt got off him, the leaders tail hole was ripped to shreds. Suddenly, Blackpelt shoved his whole paw in there and raked the walls of the leader, destroying his tail hole completely.

Hollowstar was knocked on his back and Coalblood started sucking on his member,  
>nibbling it once and a while. There was a pain that shot in to him like thunder, Coalblood started gnawing his member off, succeeding after a while. The member lay on the grass,<br>bloody and mangled. Blackpelt clawed open Hollowstar's belly, taking out the organs inside of him. This could not be healed by Starclan, the two toms watched as the leader had spasms, finally losing his very last life.

The two toms raced in to the clan, fighting off the toms that attacked them,  
>knocking them out or killing them if they were too tough. They weakened the females, who were soon mated with, they were persuaded that their clan was evil, and their leader died from a terrible curse that had been set upon the clan. This was not true, of course, they told them so that they could mate with them and earn their trust. Blackpelt fucked the brains out of the kits, who were squealing as they were filled with Blackpelt's seed.<br>Coalblood was mating with all the queens, even the ones heavy with kits. They mated with the elders, warriors, and apprentices, earning their trust as they told them the lie they made up.

Soon, all of Windclan's she-cats had been persuaded. Blackpelt stayed behind to become the new leader of Windclan. All of the she-cats were purring, rubbing against him for comfort after they found out about the leader, sucking his member and licking him all over. Blackpelt loved all of this attention from the she-cats. Some even stuck themselves on to Blackpelt's member and he helped them with the process, thrusting in and out slowly so they love him even more and get drove crazy.

The three leaders met up at the moonpool, earning their new name and 9 lives. Coalstar,  
>Darkstar, and Blackstar were the new leaders, now they just had to persuade the 'mighty'<br>Thunderclan, it would be an easy task.


	6. Chapter 6 Seducting Game

Shadowy Plague Chapter Six ~Seducting game~

~~Loveclan~~

Lilacseed padded her way inbetween the toms, leaving the camp and heading for Shadowclan. She was ready to just pad in and seduct everyone,  
>including the medicine cat, Herbstripe. She weaved her way through the grass and forest, making her way to the Shadowclan camp. She met the deputy along the way, Lilacseed kept her tail high to show off her slightly wet core. Flamebird,<br>the deputy, a sexy tom noticed her, his ears sticking straight up, looking at her.

Flamebird walked slowly up to Lilacseed, "You shouldn't show off your core, it gives cats a chance to rape you." He suggested, his eyes sticking to the spot between her legs. Lilacseed purred, "Can we groom eachother,  
>please?" She pleaded, not waiting for an answer, started licking the tom's fur.<br>Flamebird sat there, letting the seductive she-cat lick him all over. The thought slowly drew his member out of it's hiding spot. Lilacseed licked his tail, then tail hole, licking around his member, making the tom shiver.

Feeling Lilacseed's rough tongue against his member made him moan,  
>he snapped back to reality "Should I start grooming you?" He said, Lilacseed almost jumped for joy, she nodded her agreement, letting the tom's licks cover her soft fur. Flamebird licked her muzzle continuously, then started licking down her neck, over her belly fur, and towards her pussy. He licked her pussy, "Lick right there and don't stop, it's really dirty right now." Lilacseed purred, her pussy was wet and waiting for a dick to just fuck it. Flamebird continued to lick her pussy, lapping up the wetness and savoring the taste. He stuck his tongue inside and licked around, lifting his head. "Is that what you want?" He said, his member fully erect.<p>

Lilacseed shivered as he kept licking inside her pussy, swirling his tongue around, pulling it out and shoving his paw in, raking the walls and never stopping. Lilacseed moaned, this somehow felt good. Flamebird stopped after blood flowed and covered his paw, he lapped up the pink liquid as Lilacseed came. He lifted his head, "I think that's enough for your grooming, now groom right there!" He said, pointing at his fully erect member.

Purring, Lilacseed put her mouth over the member and started sucking,  
>Flamebird thrust in and out of her mouth, moaning each time Lilacseed wrapped her tongue around the tip and sucked hard. Lilacseed trailed her tongue along the member, then pulling her head away, turning around and getting in a crouch.<br>"I think your dick needs to do some grooming in my pussy." She said, Flamebird mounted her, rubbing his dick around the entrance, making Lilacseed moan in pleasure. He kept doing this, rubbing faster and faster until Lilacseed came and yowled out, "Fuck me, fuck me please! I want you in me now, just please!" She pleaded, Flamebird grinned and thrusted forcefully in and out of her, making Lilacseed scream in pleasure. He kept thrusting and thrusting, grunting in her ear as he came, Lilacseed's come was pushed to the back with Flamebird's come. He then slid out of her and pushed her up against a tree, biting her core and licking it, making her yowl in pleasure. He slid his member inside her again, forcefully thrusting in and out, then releasing his seed inside of the young cat that was just made warrior.

They collapsed after coming so many times. Flamebird licked up both of their messes, cleaning up Lilacseed before leaving her to rest.

Cherrypaw padded nervously through the moorlands, on her way to get fucked by all the toms in Windclan. She went in to the camp, the toms looking at her while Blackstar had just come back, showered in love by the she-cats. She was approached by the toms which pressed in all around her, she remembered what to do and lifted up her tail, revealing her tight core. Cats started licking in and around it.

One tom mounted her, biting her scruff roughly and shoved his very large member in her small pussy, making her yowl in agony. He thrusted and thrusted, until her walls stretched, tightening around the dick. The tom grunted his name in to her ear, as long with other toms. This tom was named Rabbitclaw.  
>Rabbitclaw was pushed out of her, two kits replaced him, their two dicks entering her pussy at the same time, making her yowl as Cherrypaw's walls stretched,<br>making the kits moan and come into her, they fell out. After a while, all of her holes were filled and getting fucked. It looked like her role in the plan was working. The pain flooded away, she was screaming, but not in agony.

All the toms fucked her in every hole, including Blackstar, who did it the very longest. The toms had gotten the idea from the two male kits to have two cats stick their dick in her at the same time, causing her to scream in agony and for them to get even more horny. The plan to stick two in at the same time failed.  
>Soon, the torture was over, Cherrypaw's pussy was now a giant gaping hole,<br>bleeding a waterfall. She guessed it was this large because two toms would enter her at the same time, failing. Her job was done, and was escorted back to Loveclan. 


	7. Chapter 7 New Plan

Shadowy Plague

Chapter Seven ~New Plan~

~Loveclan~

Eclipsekit, a female fawn torbie kit with jade green eyes looked up,  
>looking at the whole world before her. This was her first time opening her eyes. She wriggled closer to her mother, Lilacseed, Eclipsekit snuggled in to the warm embrace, latching on and suckling. Her brothers and sisters,<br>there were a lot, Nightkit, a black tom with jade green eyes like hers, Sunkit,  
>a yellow tabby she-kit with orange stripes along her back, an orange striped tail, orange swirls on her legs, and blue eyes, Acornkit, a dark brown tom kit with a light brown tip of tail, right forepaw is light brown, brown muzzle, hazel eyes, Poppykit, a black she-kit with a white tip of tail, orange eyes. Foamkit,<br>a medium grey tom with a white striped tail and a white left forepaw, fern green eyes, Foxkit, a she-kit that looks like a fox with deep brown eyes,  
>Berrykit, a ginger kit with a white tip of tail, white left hindpaw, jade green eyes. That makes 8 kits in all that Lilacseed has. Eclipsekit was the last one to be born, making her the youngest. All the other kits already opened their eyes before her.<p>

Foxkit sat up, looking around her at the nursery before her. She had just opened her eyes when sunlight had flooded through the den. The world was very big and detailed to her, unlike the darkness when her eyes were closed.

**3 moons later**

Eclipsekit bounced around, excited that she was going to become an apprentice already, even though she was only 4 moons! Coalstar called all of the kits out, having Foxkit come up first. Coalstar called all of the toms up,  
>looking at the excited kit and smirked. This kit was going to be in heaven by the time he and the others were done with her. Foxkit squeaked as Coalstar pushed her tail out of the way and licked her core. She shivered with pleasure,<br>suddenly, a tom stuck his member in her mouth, thrusting in and out, raking the sides of her mouth. Coalstar mounted her, rubbing the tip of his member against her soft pink skin of her pussy, making her moan as she licked the member in her mouth. Grinning, Coalstar experimented by slowly pushing the tip in, making Foxkit squeaked in pleasure, bucking her hips back by instinct. Coalstar shoved his member fully in her, making Foxkit yowl in pure agony. He thrusted in and out,  
>grunting when Foxkit felt a strange feeling and came. Coalstar released inside of her, making her yowl in agony again.<p>

The other kits watched in horror as Foxkit had her innocent fucked out of her. All the toms took turns fucking her, loving each moment of the tight walls.  
>Soon, it was Nightkit's turn, Foxkit earning her apprentice name, was shoved back in to the crowd. Coalstar shoved his member in Nightkit's tail hole. All of the kits were fucked, earning their names.<p>

**2 sunrises later**

Eclipsepaw cowered in the corner of the apprentices den with all of the rest of the apprentices, including all of the kits. She raised her head, "Alright, I have a plan to escape, I found a hole in the apprentices den leading to the outside, where none of our clanmates go, it's currently covered by a rock with dirt filling the cracks to make it look natural. Anyone who wants to escape, go to the other side of the cave."  
>She said, all of the cats there went to the other side. This was good, they could escape from this horror and start a new life. 15 apprentices, 18 kits, this would be good enough to go off, 7 kits belonged to Lilacseed, yet again, 5 kits belonged to Cherrypussy, the other 6 belonging to Flowertail. "Alright, at moonhigh, after the moon patrol leaves, I will wake everyone up, the kits will sleep in here, for the queens will be chosen to leave on all of the patrols. Then, I will uncover the hole and we'll crawl our way through, I'll be the last to go through, so I can seal it again, making the clan think we're somewhere in the forest, knocked out after getting 'mated' with." Eclipsepaw said, all of the cats nodding their head eagerly at the plan.<p>

Coalstar came in, telling them to go to sleep or else they would be 'punished.'  
>The cats gathered all of the moss and stuff it in the corner, covering the floor that the cats and kits would be sleeping on. Moonhigh came, the moon patrol left. Eclipsepaw woke up, gently prodding everyone and waking them up. <p>


	8. Chapter 8 Disease

Shadowy Plague

Chapter Eight ~_Disease_~

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I was typing the second story for this!<strong>

**This is Chapter 8 of Shadowy Plague, Disease.**

**I do not own Warriors or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Frogkit's POV<p>

* * *

><p>There was a disease... A disease that made everyone angry.<p>

I am the last kit to be born. When I was born in to the world, I sensed that Starclan was angry.

Starclan sent a disease down to the three clans that were taken over.

This disease made lots of females disappear, the females that were left couldn't have any kits.

This disease didn't stop the mating though... There wouldn't be any more kits anymore in the clans.

Thunderclan was the only clan that hasn't been diseased, they're strong. They refuse to mate.

No matter the deal, they call mating that was not needed, sick. It was indeed sick.

All of the other kits were toms, I'm the last female. The other females are very close to dieing.

The clan is targeting me, Frogkit.

I have pure white fur with mesmerizing green eyes... When toms pass by the nursery...

They call me 'Sexy' and say 'I can't wait to fuck her!'

It makes me sick. That's why I try to hide from this horror, in the darkest parts of the nursery.

I'm only three moons old, and have to take care of myself.

I survive off the scraps that the sick queens leave. The queens barely eat anything. When they do, they just throw it up.

When no one's looking, I quickly snatch the prey and go back to hiding to eat.

Back to the present, enough about the past.

Looking around, I quickly dart out of the shadows and enclose the barely-eaten prey in my jaws.

The prey was mangled, what did they do to the poor thing? I shouldn't say poor thing... I mean, it's my food!

It's been a while since all of the apprentices and lots of kits escaped from the clan. Where did they go?

I wish I was born a bit earlier, and maybe older so that I could've gone with them.

Whenever I fall asleep, I see starry shadows, they pad towards me and seem to speak, but I can't hear them.

All I hear in my dreams is the howling wind, but... There is no wind, just sound...

I think I'll go visit Thunderclan and warn them to not give in to these guys... Good idea, right?

There was a secret escape route in the nursery that only I know of. It's hidden by moss and rocks.

Pretty natural, right? Yes? Good, you agree with me.

Wait, who am I talking to again? Oh right, myself.

After rolling a rock or two out of the way, I jump down the hole and paw the rocks back in to place.

The tunnel was pretty small, too bad it's only one more moon till I'm an apprentice...

This tunnel lead all the way to Windclan's border, from there, I could sneak along the lake.

I mean, you can only be 5 tail-lengths away from the lake, so it's fine, right?

It took forever to get to the end!

Popping my head out of the hole, I swivel my ears around to check for sounds.

No sounds here, to the lake!

"I hope I don't get caught by those monsters..." I muttered, just remembering that this was a taken-over clan.

I dashed to the lake and walked in a bit in to the lake. The water covered all the way up to my neck when I stopped.

'This'll do.' I thought, wading through the water.

"Made it!" I whispered, trudging out of the water once I was on Thunderclan territory.

Weaving through the trees and avoiding brambles, I raced to the Thunderclan camp.

Somehow, I knew where all the camps were... Strange, right?

I dashed through some bushes when I felt no ground below me. Woops?

Luckily I didn't run off the higher ledge, this was just a short fall. Besides, I'm going to land on something.

*CRASH*

I was right, wasn't I? The cat I landed on looked like an apprentice, blind, gray fur...

"Sorry! Thanks for breaking my fall." I mewed, sticking my tongue out as I got off of him.

"Watch where you're going, kit." The tom said, then he froze...

"Riverclan kit? What's a Riverclan kit doing here?" The tom asked, looking at me.

"Riverclan?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'm from Loveclan, I heard from one of the sick queens that it used to be Riverclan." I explained.

"Loveclan?" He asked, confused.

I sighed. "There are currently three clans that have been taken over by some Loveclan warriors."

"Each leader was raped and then killed, replaced with a cat that was sent along to 'weaken' the clan."

The apprentice stood there, horrified.

"The new rules are, there's no warrior code except no killing your own clan-mate," I breathed.

"If you're a tom, you can call over a she-cat at any time and mate with them."

"If you're a she-cat, you HAVE to listen to the toms." I meowed, breathing again.

"Almost all of the females in the clans have disappeared, the rest are very sick."

"Starclan was angry and sent down a disease that didn't allow anymore kits to be born." I sighed.

"I'm the last she-kit to be born. Thunderclan is the only clan that doesn't have the disease." I explained.

The tom just sat there, listening and nodding his head to show he understood.

"I came to warn Thunderclan to not give in to their seductive ways." I growled, thinking of Thunderclan being taken over...

"All of the strong toms would be killed and the she-cats, kits, and elders would be mated with."

"Let me speak to the leader here and explain it to him." I demanded, staring up at the apprentice.

He shook his head and led the way to the leader's den, calling out to 'Firestar.'

'Firestar' let us in and asked what I was doing in Thunderclan.

"I came to warn Thunderclan to not give in to the cats of Loveclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan." I announced, padding up to the leader until I stood only a mouse-length away.

"They will come here and attack cats that go out in to the forest and rape them." I explained, looking up at the leader.

"If the leader is in the forest, in this case, that's you, they'll rape your tail-hole and brutally kill you and lie to the clan." I said, looking around the den.

The leader had a hint of horror on his face, but he kept his leader personality.

"I suggest stocking up on the prey and not going out in to the forest till you think you can defeat them." I said, stretching again.

"If you want, I'll help you catch some prey, I've learned a bit while hiding away." I explained, the tom just stood there.

"Fine, you can live here and we'll train you. How many moons are you right now?" The tom asked, examining me.

"Only three moons, but I have the strength of a well-trained apprentice." I said proudly.

"Alright, then we'll go get an apprentice and see if you are strong enough." The leader said, padding out of the den.

After gathering everyone below the 'High Ledge,' he looked at some apprentices and motioned me forward with his tail.

Sitting next to them, everyone was whispering that I smelled of Riverclan, whispering questions to eachother.

"Would one of the apprentices like to battle this kit?" The leader asked, I looked around the crowd till I saw a perfect opponent.

"Him." I said, pointing my tail at a golden tabby tom with amber eyes, he looked pretty strong.

"That's Lionpaw, he's pretty strong, are you sure?" Firestar asked, looking at me. I nodded my head eagerly.

"He looks strong, I would like to fight him to prove my strength." I said, returning my gaze back to Lionpaw.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new writing style! I hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Oh, just to tell you, TwizziKat is me.**

**Frogkit: I thought it was very boring.**

**TwizziKat: Why thank you!**

**Frogkit: Okay...**

**TwizziKat: Hey, where's Lionpaw and Jaypaw?**

**Lionpaw: Here.**

**Jaypaw: I was asleep...**

**TwizziKat: Good to know!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
